wolfpackcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Leak
History Leak is a Half-Saiyan who was born on Earth.His Parents both died when he was just three years old and he's been living in the forest since then.He learned survival skills and taught himself in Martial Arts.Eventually he met Tien who was a Z-Fighter and requested for Tien to be his Master.During his training with Tien he met his Friends Ace,Tanbo,and Yugi Motou.He eventually finished his training with Tien and met the Saiyan King Vegeta.Surprisingly Begeta recently divorced with Bulma and married a lady named Vinyl.Vegeta took pity on Leak for some reason and took him in as an Adoptive son.He liked his new life sparring with his brother trunks and crafting his first Sword under his Mother's eye.Of course eventually issues in his Family started up so he escaped to Yugi Motou's Shop for a hiding place.His Father came and found him being furious tried to kill him.He and Yugi fought back.After his Father calmed down he found out his mother was cheating on his Dad and he was forced to tell his Dad.Later after a long fight He went to Yugi again and they both decided it would be best if he left.He left and Yugi decided to accompany him until he was able to go back home. Appearance Leak has the classic Saiyan look.Black hair and a Tail.His Tail is brown and he stores his energy in it.His Hair is long from living in the woods so long.His Hair is naturally slid back like that naturally.His Eyes are Dark blue probably from his birth mothers side.He wears Standard clothing but always has his Gi under them just incase h's in for a fight and every once in awhile wears Weighted Clothing. Personality There are 3 Words to describe Leak's personality: Cheerful,Strong,and Stupid.He tends to stay very cheerful when not fighting and serious when he is.He is extremely strong able to lift 5 Tons with ease and also he is pretty stupid never getting a proper education and he's pretty oblivious to things like flirting. Weapons and Skills Leak posses many Skills and a Handcrafted Sword. *His Sword- Made out of a special type of Steel.Nearly unbreakable. *Ki Manipulation- Able to manipulate his Ki to fire Blast and Fly. *Superhuman Strength- Able to lift up to 10 Tons. *Superhuman Speed- Can run at the Speed of Light. *Teleportation- Can teleport when he runs fast enough and can go up to 4 Yards. *Instant Transmission- Is able to go anywhere in the world at the blink of an eye. *Kamehameha Wave- Fires a Powerful blue Beam capable of planatery destruction. *Dragon Phoenix Fist- His birth father's signature Move.He focuses Ki into a very powerful Punch. *Tri-Beam- His Master Tien's special move.He fires a blast in the shape of a Triangle. *Sensing- He can sense Power Levels. Transformations He possess many Transformations being a Saiyan. Great Ape Whenever he's outside during a Full Moon he turns into a Giant Ape and his strength is increased by 10x and he loses control.Although he's never been outside during a Full Moon before due to his birth Dad's warning. Super Saiyan He achieved this form while moaning over his Parents death then getting enraged by the one who killed them.He achieved this with the help of his friend Ace.All of his Attributes are increased by 50x their normal amount.His Hair and tail turn blonde,His Aura turns Golden,His eyes turn green,and his Muscles increase slightly. Super Saiyan 2 He achieved this form while raining with Ace again.Same cause as last time but this tim e he imagined himself fighting the man who killed them.His Hair Stands up and his face gets allot more Serious and his skills are increased by 100x their normal amountHis muscles increase even more while his Hair grows slightly longer Stands up in a very Spiky Style. Ascended Super Saiyan 2 This is a branch off of the Super Saiyan 2 Level and his ultimate form.He has Red Hair growing on his Back and onto his shoulder.His Hair settles down but it's stil crazy.His overall Skills are increased by 120x.Also known as "Super Leak" Trivia *He uses his tail for fishing *He forgot his Last name *Leak is a Pun off of the vegetable Leek. *His power Level is 580,000